epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD Season 2 Premiere: MunKitteh Inc
It's been so long, and got so far, but in the end... It's another MunKitteh special. No, there is no A6. pissoffa6 anyway, we got a great premiere ready to be released, and soon, it will become... dead. Let's get this show on the road, shall we? or should I say through the door? Meh. Starring Tigger as Sully Munkee as Mike Wazowski Tavi as Boo DWAS as Randall Lexi as Roz and Gilbert Gottfried as The Narrator The Story Gilbert: This story happened on a wiki very similar to that of ERB. It was called the ERKitteh Wiki. or ERK for short. I don’t know all the details. In this wiki, there was a page called “MunKitteh, Inc.” and that is where this story begins. Bantha: LOOK! ALL THESE DOORS! Tigger: We do have to open at least one of these. Bantha: But which one? Tigger: How about the black one? Bantha: Ew, no. Tigger: How about the door that I’m about to open right now? Bantha: I agree. I don’t know what you mean, but I agree. ~Tigger presses a button and the door comes down~ Bantha: Oh, you meant THIS door. Never mind. I don’t like this door. Tigger: But we need the blood of children to power this company. Bantha: Indeed we do. ~Tigger and Bantha enter the door~ Tavi: … Munkee: Is she sleeping? Tigger: No, she’s just checking for lag. Tavi: … Munkee: You know, I’ve always wanted a human pet. Tigger: But she’s not black. Munkee: She might be. It’s just too dark to tell. Tigger: Good point. Plus, we do need the blood of children to power our city. Munkee: Can you stop it with the blood of children? Tigger: We must feed Elmo. Munkee: We must feed Elmo. Tigger and Munkee: We must feed Elmo. We must feed Elmo. We must feed Elmo. We must feed Elmo. We must feed Elmo. We must feed Elmo. ~Meanwhile~ DWAS: Bantha and Tigger brought back a human instead of getting their blood? I must contact Lexi at once. Lexi’s voice mail: Hello, you have reached the phone line of Lexi. I have a headache so don’t call me. kthxbai. ~voice mail hangs up~ DWAS: Curses. Looks like I’m going to have to do this myself. ~ Meanwhile…~ Munkee: What do we do with her? Tigger: Kill her and give her blood to the company? Munkee: But she’s soo adorable. Tavi: … Munkee: Wait, is she awake? Tavi: … Tigger: No, she’s checking for lag. Tavi: … Munkee: She’s doing that ellipse thing too often for it to be- Tavi: … Munkee: … checking for Lag. Tavi: … what? Tigger: Holy shit! She spoke words. Munkee: She’s a human tho. Tigger: But this is a rare thing. Munkee: a rare pepe? Tigger: No, not that rare. DWAS: Hey, you two. Tigger: Quick! Hide the child! DWAS: Hide the what? Munkee: Nah, he said… bite the mild.. cold. cough. Tavi: … DWAS: Oh, you brought a kid from the door… WAIT A MINUTE. SOCK. Munkee: what? DWAS: This isn’t a child, you are socking as Tavi! That’s illegal. Tavi: … DWAS: I will take her back to the door. ~Tavi bites DWAS in the leg~ DWAS: Ow, you stupid N******************************************************. ~Munkee and Tigger run with Tavi to the nearest restaurant~ Tigger: We’ll be safe here. Munkee: Wait, shouldn’t we let DWAS take Tavi back? Tigger: Why? Munkee: I don’t know. I think that’s how the… Tigger: NO. WE MUSTN’T BREAK THE FOURTH… ~silence~ Munkee: The fourth what? Tigger: I don’t remember. To the door! ~Batman transition sequence~ DWAS: I have changed my mind! I will cremate Tavi and steal her blood so we can run this company! Tavi: … Munkee: Ew. ~an epic chase scene where DWAS chases Munkee, Tigger, and Tavi through several doors, including locations like Canada, The Capitol, San Fransokyo, A Smooth Jazz band from the 1960s, Storybrooke, and a EA commercial~ DWAS: This is the last door, give up! Tigger: No! ~Tigger grabs Tavi and runs headfirst into the door, puts Tavi on a bed, and runs out.~ Tigger: No you will never get Tavi! Munkee: Uh, Tigger… ~Munkee points at a sign that says Jurassic World~ Tigger: Well, shit. DWAS: It seems like this… ~DWAS puts on sunglasses~ is a prehistoric pro- ~Munkee knocks the sunglasses off of DWAS.~ Munkee: … No. ~END~ Polls SEASON 2 Yes No Yes No Stop arguing with me No Yes No What do you want to see next? PiratePrincess of the Caribbean Flat-assic World Han Fei and John Lasseter's The Most Extreme Joezen It's a Wonderful Life Portal 5: The Reckoning Hint for Next Story ~shrugs~ Category:Blog posts